


The way we are

by MissCactus



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, SAO Pride Week 2019
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes écrites pour la SAO Pride Week 2019.





	The way we are

« Rika ? » Appela Asuna en ouvrant timidement la porte de l'appartement de sa petite-amie lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse. « Rikaaa ? »

« Je suis dans ma chambre ! » Lui répondit une voix lointaine.

Sans attendre, Asuna enleva ses chaussures et se permit de rentrer pour aller à l'encontre de Rika.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je croyais que tu m'avais posé un lapin. » Demanda-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant l'état des lieux, des vêtements recouvrant les quatre coins de la pièce, mais elle était encore plus étonnée de voir que la brune ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. A la place, elle se trouvait devant le miroir de sa chambre, une main dans les cheveux et les sourcils froncés. « Un épi ? » La taquina Asuna ?

Mais Rika ne sourit pas. Elle soupira, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Tu crois que je devrais me teindre les cheveux ? »

« Pardon ? »

Rika leva enfin les yeux pour la regarder.

« Tu vois... Dans ALO je trouve que mon avatar est plus... Comment dire... » Elle sembla chercher ses mots. « Intéressant ? »

Asuna enjamba les jeans qui traînaient par terre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Rika, ton avatar est littéralement une représentation de toi à l'identique. »

« Pas tout à fait. » Dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais d'où te vient cette idée ? Tu as des cheveux magnifiques. » Asuna prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne et la serra en lui souriant.

« Tu trouves ? Brune aux yeux marrons, je suis la banalité incarnée... » Marmonna Rika.

« Par rapport à qui ? » S'étonna Asuna.

Rika lui envoya un regard en coin en haussant un sourcil. Asuna mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que ce regard signifiait. Elle se mit ensuite à rire, enlaçant la brune et les faisant tomber toutes les deux sur le lit. Elle soupira en souriant et secoua la tête, ses yeux s'adoucissant à la vue des rougeurs sur les joues de Rika.

« Ne change jamais Rika, tu es parfaite. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
